Prologue to Prologue road to ninja(my version)
by blessing.ighereje
Summary: Had a thought of what would happen if sasuke was back so I made this and maybe pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE TO prologue road to ninja(my version)

Had this thought of what would have happened if sasuke was actually back to the village. So I made this. Pairing: Naruhina Sasusaku. Chapter 1: It was October 10.

Sasuke is finally back to the village and everything seems okay after the war was over.

There wasn't much mission but everyone was still busy about on missions and a certain blonde is beginning to feel rather lonely.

"if sakura chan, hinata chan or the others weren't busy I won't be this lonely" thought naruto.

"It sure is even more lonely right about now that sasuke's home and has gone on missions" said naruto sighing.

"I know I'll just pass the time like I always do" said naruto making the necessary hand seals for the kage bunshin no-jutsu. Three clones poped up with big grins matching that of naruto's.

"yosh minna are you ready" said naruto bringing out a set of cards.

"Okay" said two clones.

"Wait" said clone one.

"Nani said the original naruto.

"you can't play a game like this it'll be too boring" said the interupting clone making a light bulb appear on naruto's head.

"I see that's how it is" said naruto before standing up and dashing towards the kitchen and returning with a small plate with cover and a firy design.

"Is that what I think it is…" said clone two with sparkly blue eyes.

"It's the special hand pulled ramen…." They all said in unison.

_(author: couldn't think of anyname to call it.)_

"yosh I can't loose" said clone one.

"ehehe but you're gonna loose to me" said clone three snickering.

"as if dattebayo" said clone one furious.

"Everyone relax let's just play" said the original.

"Okay…" the clones said and they began to play for what seemed like 5 min.

"Yatta…." Yelled clone two jumping and dancing around while the other clone and the original twitched at this act.

"I'm so awesome, yatta…yatta..yatta." clone two kept on singing.

"urusai it's not like the price will be given to you" said clone one as the second's clone's head dropped in remembrance.

"You're to talk cause you didn't win" said clone three.

"Oi baka you didn't win either.." clone one yelled.

"who's the baka you baka" clone three yelled back.

"You're a big baka idiot" clone one said.

"Nandato(What)" said clone three.

"Oi you guys should remember you're each other" clone two said.

"shut the hell up" the two quarelling clones yelled as clone two as clone two shot back at them.

'just like dejavu ' thought naruto before sighing and made an hand seal before the clones disappeared.

"Wait did I win or did I loose I don't know anymore" naruto said holding his head.

Unknown to him rock lee sat outside naruto's window seeing was supposingly training when he thought of wishing naruto an happy birthday but saw him lonely and forgot,Dashing of lee invited the others who were busy to the village's bath house.

"Uh the bath house" asked sakura.

"Wat do you have in mind" said tenten.

"Sasuke kun had something to do and we promised to help him lee kun"said hinata.

"On the contuary this might be good with the plan" said sasuke.

THE BATH HOUSE:

"oi sasuke I thought you were on a busy schedule" said naruto pouring water on himself.

"hn" said sasuke doing the same.

'this guy' thought naruto

"we all wanted to get a soak" said kiba pouring water on akamaru.

"Hey shino weren't you busy too" said naruto.

"I was that's because I was sent on an errand by the gondaime…" said shino.

"you don't have to reason with us shino.." said kiba with a sweatdrop.

"Baika no jutsu.." naruto turned to see chouji slip on the floor and enlarged himself before hitting the bath water that shikamaru and sai were in causing a lot of the water to spill out.

"why are you laughing naruto" asked sasuke to.

"nothing dattebayo" said naruto.

"by the way has anyone seen lee san" asked sai.

"yeah troublesome he did call us all here" said shikamaru.

"He said he had something to take care of" said naruto laughing as shikamaru tried shoving the still huge choji away from him.

'I really did miss these guys after all' he thought turning to his right where sasuke was turned towards naruto with a smile and nodded his head before standing up.

'this isn't some dream after all' naruto thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Girls :

"it is kind of nice ne " said tenten.

"seriously this actually gives me a piece of mind" said sakura.

"what's wrong sakura" asked ino.

"eh sasuke kun was all like today's October ten sakura, it's naruto's birthday" said sakura with folded hands.

"sakura san knows very much that sasuke kun cares a lot about naruto kun" said hinata.

"I know that hinata" said sakura with her hands behind her heads "it's just he kept saying it and pushing me to different direction that I swore I would have had an headache" sakura said.

'not to mention I'm still envious of hinata' thought sakura with a slight blush on her face while staring at hinata as she dipped herself into the water more.

_(author: had to put that there)_

Boys:

"Naruto it's a surprise to see you aren't….." said sasuke.

"aren't what sasuke" asked naruto.

"hn" said sasuke pointing towards the wall to the.

"uh….." said naruto cocking his head before everything came to light.

"No way" said naruto waving his hands in front of him ," The last time I did that I got pummeled…." Said naruto.

"It's surprising to see that you've turn on a new live naruto" said sasuke when they heard a noise like a loud fall.

Back To Girls:

"did you hear that" asked sakura still in a robe.

"of course we all did" said ino who was now finally done dressing.

"It's from the other room" said tenten. They heard steps matching towards their direction when all of a sudden sasuke and naruto bust in asking if they were okay, seeing what he just did sasuke covered his eyes.

"You idiots what do you think you're doing" said tenten.

"sasuke kun" said sakura.

"naruto kun" said hinata softly.

"hm" said naruto staring intently at hinata only for sasuke to open his eyes again as the others ran past them.

"Naruto come on we still need to find out what that sound was" said sasuke as sakura started to boil with anger as she and the others quickly dressed up and chase after them.

They got to another room and saw lee and the boys talking.

"What happened" asked sasuke finally letting naruto go.

"lee fell from the roof" said kiba who as always was with akamaru.

"uh" said sasuke.

"sorry I was actually training on the roof top when I slipped" said lee.

"slipped" said tenten in surprise.

"looks like de javu" said sakura to ino.

"yeah but only this time he avoided trouble by training far from the girls side" said ino as they all started laughing at that memmory.

Later:

"I wonder why the others had to leave early" said naruto kun sounding disappointed.

"They seem to be busy" said hinata.

"yeah" said naruto.

"But I'm here with naruto kun right" said hinata smiling.

"yeah how can I forget that, arigato hinata" said naruto a little red with his hands behind his head.

"you're welcome " said hinata as they continued heading towards naruto's house.

"Oh naruto kun excuse me…." Said a voice as all naruto and hinata could see was a blury green and dust.

"Was that thick eye brows…" said naruto still staring as the dust went to a distance.

"'sighs' seem to be lee kun" said hinata.

"Ahh he must be really busy cause he seemed to be in an hurry" said naruto as the wind picked up around he and hinata,they saw the same green and new immediately it was lee.

"finally home.." said naruto.

"oh really.." said hinata in thought.

"you know you don't need to follow me in" said naruto about to open the door.

"It's okay I want to…." Said hinata with a little blush on her face.

He opened the door as he and hinata walked in before putting on the light,about to open the door to his sitting room he heard voices and turned to hinata who was still red and he opened the door and put on the light what he saw surprised him.

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled.

"ah baachan, iruka sensei, kakashi sensei, shizune neechan, minna" said naruto.

"now now naruto I left the office just to attend your birthday so be greatful" said tsunade walking up to naruto.

"as a matter of fact didn't want to stay in the office, was so excited to come and forgot to get you a gift" said shizune holding tonton.

"shut up shizune " said tsunade.

"Baachan…" said naruto.

"besides I can give him my gift another time…" said tsunade smiling.

"sasuke kun planned this" said hinata as sakura walking towards them with sasuke.

"hn" said sasuke with hands in his pocket.

"hinata you knew" said naruto surprised only receiving a nod and smile.

"well ino did most of the decorating" said sakura.

"most….forehead" said ino as a sence of humor.

"well who's ready to cut the cake" said iruka holding a cake and tenten standing close to him.

"Everyone thanks" said naruto at a near teary state.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"allright let's play cards" said iruka sensei.

"no using of sharingan kakashi sensei" said sakura.

"uh I don't need sharingan to win in a simple card game" said kakashi.

"kakashi you seem to believe you can win my old rival" said gai sensei.

"let's make it interesting" said tsunade.

"how so tsunade sama" asked ino.

"Ninjutsu is allowed in this game" said tsunade grining.

"eh tsunade sama" said shizune.

"What's wrong shizune,this is also a training exercise" said tsunade.

"Tsunade sama how about we make it boys against girls" said tenten.

"oh yes yes it will be perfect" said ino pointing at tenten.

"Very well boys against girls and ninja technics are allowed" said tsunade.

"yosh we can't loose" said naruto .

"that's right naruto kun" said lee giving naruto a thumbs up.

"we aren't going to loose, right hinata?" said sakura with the last part as a question.

"H-hai sakura san" said hinata smiling.

"That can't be, that's because we have a lot of doujutsu in our boys team" said shino.

"I agree" said sasuke this got sakura angry.

"we have doujutsu on our side too" said sakura boiling.

"well loosing team does what the winning team wants" said tsunade.

"Okay" everyone said.

Hours after the game:

"We lost" said sasuke surprised.

"yes you did" said sakura as she and ino grabs hinata into an hug.

"well guys your punishment comes tomorrow since today's a special birthday" said tsunade while naruto grinned.

"well said" said shizune taking a glass of juice and drowning it down her throat.

"Kakashi sensei it's your fault we lost" said naruto.

"eh" said kakashi while reading his book.

"If you hadn't shoved your face in that book for a longshot we would have won" said kiba as all the boys nod their heads kakashi's face dropped.

"why me" said kakashi with a sweatdrop.

"when situation turn out this way you need someone to blame" said yamato while chouji was munching chips.

Everyone helped in cleaning the house and decided to leave since it was getting late.

"hope you had a wonderful birthday Naruto kun" said lee.

"We'll be leaving now" said sakura.

"sayonara naruto kun" said hinata.

"sayonara arigato hinata chan" said naruto making hinata blush.

"see ya tomorrow naruto" said iruka.

"sleep well naruto kun" said shizune.

"goodnight naruto" said tsunade.

"SAYONARA" they all said and left leaving sasuke and naruto.

"sasuke aren't you going home" said naruto.

"nah I'm sleeping over" said sasuke with folded hands.

"eh, we didn't plan a sleep over" said naruto twitching.

"Baka I meant it's too lonely at the compound and you are going to be alone again if I leave" said sasuke.

Naruto laughed and had a thought in his mind ' who knew sasuke was such a big softy, this will be a good way to blackmail him' thought naruto snickering.

"What's so funny" asked sasuke rearranging the cards between him and naruto.

"oh I just thought that you don't have to stay awake all night because of me" said naruto grinning.

"if you don't shut up I might fall asleep" said sasuke with an emotionless face.

"Sakura chan told me you sleep early, maybe it's a lie" said naruto.

"just play the cards" said sasuke.

"yosh I can't loose" said naruto.

"There's no price naruto and no rule" said sasuke looking at the cards in his hands.

"Really " said naruto standing up to go and spy on sasuke's cards.

"other than the rule of no peeping" said sasuke hitting naruto's head.

"Ouch it hurts, it hurts" said naruto.

NEXT MORNING:

"Naruto, sasuke kun" called sakura knocking on naruto's door.

"Do you think they're in sakura san" asked hinata holding two bentos.

"well naruto should be in and sasuke did tell me he was sleeping over at naruto's place" said sakura.

"Sasuke kun he did that" asked hinata.

"Said naruto would be alone again" said sakura smiling.

"use your byakugan hinata" said sakura.

"eh,h-hai" said hinata turning towards the door.

"Byakugan.." hinata yelled and quickly turned it off while laughing.

"What's wrong hinata…" asked sakura.

"They're asleep close to a bunch of playing cards" said hinata.

"which means they were up all night and no one's opening the door for us" sakura said before kicking the door open.

"SHANARO" she yelled as the door flew open.

"Sa-sakura san" said hinata following sakura into the house.

"Hey you two get up" yelled sakura as sasuke began to stir and stood up holding his head.

"geez you look like someone who drowned themselves in alcohol" sakura said and saw naruto still sleeping.

"Naruto kun" called hinata but naruto only stired.

"Oh I got it" said sakura as a light bulb appeared on her head.

"got what" asked sasuke.

"hinata chan where's naruto's bento" asked sakura with a wink as hinata instantly understood.

"here.." said hinata giving sakura one of the bento and taking the other one close to naruto red faced before opening it.

"Ramen, hm misotatsu" naruto mumbled in his sleep and stood up immediately.

"Ah I knew it" said sakura.

"sakura chan ohayou hinata chan" said naruto rubbing his eyes.

"Here…" said sakura shoving the bento she had into sasuke's hands with an annoyed look.

"no sweets.." said sakura.

"Here na-naruto kun" said hinata putting hers on the table.

"what's this" asked sasuke.

"Breakfast…" sakura and hinata said smiling.

"RAMEN…." Said naruto with bright eyes.

"Hinata chan wen't all out to make that, so you better be thankful" said sakura with hands on her hips.

"Arigatou hinata chan" Naruto said with glittering eyes.

"You're welcome" said hinata . Sakura grabbed hinata and started walking out of the house when they yelled back.

(author: more like sakura yelled)

"Don't forget about your punishment today" yelled sakura as she and hinata laughed when they heard a loud thud.


End file.
